nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Grammar Cat/Wikis
Yello! I got up three hours before I usually get up so if this blog post seems odd it may be because of that. I was going to have analysis be the title of this here post but I thought I would spell it wrong... Anyway, what this post is about is the Neutronized Wiki, the Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome's Pixel Love Wiki, and the Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki. I will do a brief analysis of the wikis activity, problems, and what they are about. Lets start off with this wiki. The Nitrome Wiki The Nitrome Wiki has 2,023 pages and its activity is pretty frequent. Once of the good things about the Nitrome Wiki is the fact that is has a active community that not only is friendly but is active. As most of you probably know, this wiki is about the independent gaming site Nitrome and all content related to it. The Nitrome Wiki is admirable do to the large number of pages yet that is also a problem too. As my brother has pointed out, this wiki needs help as there are several red linked articles that need to be created and also the made articles need to be revised.Even though there are a allot of articles there are hundreds of stubs, incomplete sections, and articles without images. I would say the greatest area of need would be to add content to pages and rewrite them. Nitrome's Pixel Love Wiki The Nitrome's Pixel Love Wiki (possibly Nitrome was added to drive away perverts) has 249 pages and activity, though only one user, it quite high so good job Random-storykeeper! A little history for the Pixel Love Wiki is that RSK is the second admin with my brother being the founder. Since my brother had desperate work on the nitrome wiki he left and RSK came to help. Nitrome's Pixel Love Wiki is all about the Pixel Love game Nitrome releases. One of the very sad things about the Pixel Love wiki is that it is run like the Nitrome Wiki, as in the logo changing every week, and it doesn't not have that many users to be run like the Nitrome Wiki. Because of having a new game every week on user cannot possibly right all about a game and then do another. The Pixel Love Wiki has very little active community and even community at all. But when one major issue comes up all of a sudden the 'community' is there protesting. So one of he main help areas with the Pixel Love Wiki is little users. Also, one other problem with small wikis, is that if there is a stub or a article need revision it never get complete for a long time because the main user is busy with other things. I thought allot about this and I imagined there being a wiki team that worked together to get a game done and then went onto another game project. So the most area of need would be in community and articles. The Neutronized Wiki The Neutronized Wiki has 297 pages and is mostly edited by me and a few other users. Activity there is very low as sometimes I am confused at what to edit or getting to there is hard. The Neutronized Wiki is about Neutronized and the games it creates. As far as pages goes, it is quite complete, but a problem is that pages need to be revised (as since I edited there allot it took me some time to improve my skills). Most game pages are not fully complete either as they lack level walkthroughs and info about the levels. As for community it has next to none which classes the Neutronized Wiki as a small wiki. Though probably the reason for this is that most information is down there leaving the only work to be to make new pages. So the two main problem zones are community and revision. The Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki This wiki has a very long name and is named after a the TV show Peep and the Big Wide World that teaches basic science concepts to preschoolers. The show is not very childish nor is it annoying, like other shows of the same genre, and the stories it has are very engaging (my nearly 50 year old father enjoys the shows too!). As for a little history: The Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki was created by Babysitter Sponge Bob and had a slight burst of activity. But because of the inexperience of the creator and his lack of motivation to work it quickly became abandon and spammed. After some years (a long time since I don't really know if it was years or months) I came along. Being knowledgeable on the show and also wanting to create a Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki too I decided to help the wiki. Soon I adopted it. The Peep and the Big Wide World Wiki has 45 pages. It is a small amount since there is not much activity. As for activity that is low too and also most of the users who edit there just spam. Also this wiki is a completely different category then the above three as it is about a television series. The hardest thing about that kind of wiki is not just finding the episodes (I actually did find all) but finding the voice actors, the credits, and writing about the people notable to the series. Therefore this wiki needs desperate repair. The problem areas are with users and articles but both could arguably completed at the same time since more users would mean more activity which would work out to articles. Closing lines I hope this blog post was helpful and I'm sure all four wikis will grow. You may have noticed that most problem areas are articles, since articles are often the heart of the wiki. Next to that community is important as most abandoned wikis are abandon because of no users. If you can help in any way on one of these wikis I would appreciate it and thank you for reading this blog post! Feel free to leave a comment. Until next time, bye! Category:Blog posts